


System Restoration

by QueenEgg



Category: The Desolate Hope (Video Games)
Genre: Coffee is Sevie's dad, D-Co 9 is suffering, Gen, More tags to be added later!, Multi, Other, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rating May Change, coffee is Dense, i mean it will take a while to get there but they WILL be happy eventually, im giving these robots hAPPINESS, scott please......., spoilers abound!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: A full decade after the shutdown of the Lun Infinus space station, Coffee and his ward are still living happily in Simulation Theta. However, in an unexpected turn of events, something odd has begun to happen in station's mainframe. The simulations are rebooting. The Derelicts are waking up.





	System Restoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marenorchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenorchid/gifts).



> Love & thanks to Maren for indulging me in this obsession, you're the only reason I've actually gone and started Another fic /weeps/

_“Hmm...”_

“What is it?”

_“I don’t know yet.”_

“Don’t give me that. I know you’ve been rooting through the station’s backups and diagnostics for months, maybe even longer. What did you find?”

_“I’m serious. I don’t know what it is yet, but apparently it has something to do with something called the... Solar Energy Regeneration Apparatus?”_

“The _SERA_? By all rights that thing shouldn’t even be operational. Although we had the day and night cycles, there isn’t a true sun anywhere nearby, and the amount of ambient light was always too small for the system to charge properly. Quickly, can you tell me what it’s doing?”

_“Well from what I’m seeing in the logs, its been slowly recharging the Lun Infinus’ backup power source since the shut down, and within the last couple years, it finally managed to replenish the main energy core thanks to you successfully stopping all the simulations and ceasing the constant power usage. Basically, the diagnostics say that we’ll be able to keep it going for years more without having to worry about running out of juice!”_

“Really? That’s... unexpected, but great! I honestly never thought that the station had enough resources to keep us going for this long, but with Sevie...”

_“You already succeeded in your mission, and now you’ll have even more time with her, so don’t worry about it. How is that new program coming along?”_

“It’s been slow going, but I finally managed to get everything working. Shouldn’t be more than a day or two before I’ve flagged and retrieved the last pieces I need. Then you’ll be able to join us.”

_“Fantastic! I can’t wait. Do you think she’ll like me?”_

“She likes every new thing I add to the simulation. I’m sure you won’t be excluded from that.”

_“Well it doesn’t hurt to be prepared. I could be the first thing she dislikes.”_

“If that were the case I wouldn’t blame her. Sometimes you can be insufferable.”

_“Hey!”_

“At least this way, I won’t have to worry about you taking my body for joy-rides anymore. You’ll have your own to wreck.”

_“Don’t deny it, you wanted to know how it felt like to fall out of a tree.”_

“No! I did not! You’re lucky that I never installed the pain comprehension files otherwise I would’ve repurposed you into an AI for one of the fish in the river.”

_“Hm, speaking of repurposing... Since you’re almost finished with that project, do you think you’ll add Him in too? I know you saved the contents of his memorychip back before-”_

“I don’t- No... Maybe? It’s too early to tell yet. What if he doesn’t want that? I have no way of asking him.”

_“Just load up his memory into the system like how you did with me! Then if he says no you can just, you know, shut him off again.”_

“There are so many things wrong with what you just suggested that I can’t possibly name them all, but consider this, all the Derelicts are connected whether I want them to be or not. If I wake even one of them, then-”

_“Gah! You’re just afraid of having competition. Besides, Amos was your friend, wasn’t he? Despite how briefly you two knew each other.”_

“Yes... he was. But, I owe it to his memory to let the the Derelicts rest. Plus, they trusted me with saving their simulations. If I was to wake them and they found out what I’d done...”

_“They would forgive you.”_

“You can’t be sure of that.”

_“Maybe not, but neither of us can be sure of anything.”_

“I suppose you’re right. Though, at the very least, if anything goes wrong I can blame it all on you and then have the whole thing shut down again.”

_“That’s the spirit?”_

“Anyways, Sevie must be wondering why I’m taking so long. Keep me posted on any further updates?”

_“You know I will, Coffee.”_

“Thank you, D-Co.”

**Author's Note:**

> /reverse dabs/ please hold me to finishing this oh my god


End file.
